Golden Week - Night 1
by kharito
Summary: Es la primera noche de la golden week para el club de voleibol de NEKOMA y algo un poco... extraño sucede entre KENMA y KURO, aún así nada puede arruinar su relación. One-shot. (meh, q pesimo resumen U)


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Haruichi Furudate para su obra Haikyuu!. Este es un relato hecho por una fan que se baso en su preciosa creación :)

 **Golden Week - Night 1**

Nekoma también tuvo su Golden Week. Para entrenar duro a lo largo del valioso periodo, el club de voleibol se hospedó en la hostal de siempre. Y tal como siempre los miembros del equipo debieron compartir la habitación. Por la noche todo estaba en penumbras asi que apenas se distinguía donde terminaba un futon y empezaba otro. Las pausadas respiraciones de todos los chicos durmiendo no conseguían opacar el cantar de los grillos proveniente del patio. Estaban agotados, el entrenamiento había sido crudo. Incluso el capitán Kuroo sintió el peso de aquel día y ya estaba en el quinto sueño. Aun así logró ser consciente de la presión de un brazo que de pronto lo rodeaba por la cintura. Somnoliento volteó el rostro para mirar con los párpados pesados a aquella silueta apega a su espalda.

-ken?

Susurró con la voz ronca por el repentino uso.

-qué?

Respondió de vuelta con indiferencia aquella delgada figura que emanaba un dulce calor.

-que haces despierto? Deberías descansar, mañana será un día tan agotador como este.

-lo sé…

Hubo un breve silencio y luego agregó.

-jugué demasiado en la consola y ahora no puedo dormir.

Para cualquiera que escuchara, sus palabras sonarían frías y desinteresadas, sin embargo, kuroo lo conocía tan bien que podía leer en ese tono indiferente un berrinche infantil y una súplica implícita.

-ven aquí…

Le ordenó suavemente, acomodando su cuerpo de manera que el pequeño descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras se aferraba al costado de su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo. Entonces sintió aquel pequeño cuerpo relajarse cuando comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con lentitud y delicadeza.

Kenma respiró profundamente percibiendo un olor que conocía muy bien. Era el aroma propio que emanaba del cuerpo de su amigo de la infancia. Lo conocía desde siempre pero últimamente se sentía raro cuando le cosquilleaba en la nariz. Se sentía como mareado y también un poco ansioso. Entonces con los ojos cerrados se preguntó por qué era tan delicioso.

-Kuroo…

Susurró bajito para llamar su atención.

-mhm?

Se incorporó lo suficiente como para encararlo y le dijo:

-pensarías mal de mí si te pidiera hacer algo raro?

Su mirada atenta al más mínimo detalle de su reacción le provocó un agradable escalofrío, entonces contestó:

-no… si no quiero simplemente no lo hago. Qué es?

El pequeño desvió su vista unos segundos y con las mejillas rojas le dijo:

-un beso…

El corazón del capitán se aceleró al oírlo, tanto como cuando buscaban la victoria con el último punto del set. Se obligó a calmarse y razonar, entonces el sentido común llegó a él. Se alzó levemente y depositó un breve beso en la frente de un estático Kenma.

-listo. Eso era todo?

Exclamó volviendo a acomodarse para dormir.

-no, idiota, uno de verdad.

Le reclamó algo desilusionado.

-de qué hablas? Yo no soy una chica.

Le respondió sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

-ya lo sé… como sea, si no quieres da ig-

No pudo terminar la frase porque Kuroo lo agarró de la mandíbula con una mano y le sello los labios con los suyos. Le costó unos segundos reponerse de la sorpresa, pero luego sólo cerró los ojos y correspondió el gesto mientras escudriñaba en su mente todas las sensaciones que le asaltaban. Era raro por ser Kuroo aunque se sentía agradable por lo mismo. Nunca estuvo interesado en hacer algo así con alguna chica o al menos nunca alguna le llamó tanto la atención como para motivarlo a desgastarse en coquetearle y así conseguir un beso. Lo de ahora había sido bastante fácil. Cuando se separaron notó su respiración agitada y sus labios húmedos, curiosas sensaciones.

-contento?

Le preguntó el capitán con media sonrisa en los labios.

\- eso fue agotador…

Murmuró en respuesta para luego volver a recostarse sobre su hombro justo como antes.

-no tienes remedio…

Suspiró Kuroo volviendo a acomodarse con la disposición de dormir.

-aunque… siento que podría soportar otros días así de agotadores…

Le susurró Kenma a Kuroo en el oído antes de quedarse dormido. Y a partir de ahí fue una noche extrañamente plácida para los dos.

 **Fin**

no fue muy largo pero tenía todo mi corazón puesto en ello

Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
